


Soldier's Child

by aaliona



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben still dies, Characters are 15 their first time, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Grace Hargreeves is A Good Mother, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Incest, Standing up against Reginald, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, bad Hargreeve sex education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Allison was raised not to nourish but to fight. She's a soldier by trade. Reginald never trained her to be a mother.Or, seventeen-year-old Allison gets pregnant with Luther's baby, and the family comes together to protect them both from the controlling old man they call a father.





	Soldier's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't like to give much away, but I feel I need to include this to help some of you guys on potentially triggering topics. Allison does get pregnant in this, and Reginald wants to abort the baby. The language Allison uses to fight back is intended to be her personal wishes and outlook (Pro-choice), but I acknowledge that they sound like Anti-Abortion/Pro-life arguments because of the way she is fighting to keep the baby. That is not my intention with this fic, but you've been warned if the language is unsettling in one scene.

Allison and Vanya received the talk at thirteen. It was the first time they’d ever been singled out like that—just the two of them—and she remembered being so jealous that it was Vanya who won this race. The specific way how had Allison squirming, and she hadn’t known they’d been racing in the first place. She hated losing anyway.

Vanya had stumbled downstairs, wide-eyed and clearly panicked. The rest of them had watched her look at Dad and even Mom before scrambling toward Pogo, whispering in his ear. He’d flushed, stammered, and asked to see Grace and Mr. Hargreeves in the study for a moment. 

Vanya was left standing there, and as she realized her siblings were watching her, she squeezed her legs together and folded her arms, tightening in on herself.

Almost immediately Mom had breezed back out to tell the ladies they needed to come with her.

“Where are they going?” Luther demanded to know. He seemed appalled that Allison was being lumped in with Vanya’s problem, and she secretly agreed.

“That’s none of your concern,” Mom had said, smiling in her typical sweet way. 

Once Mom had the girls alone, she’d whipped out supplies that Allison had never seen before, then launched into a (likely preprogrammed) speech about flowering into women and the changes that would entail. Allison shivered at the idea that Vanya was currently bleeding for no reason. Well, no violent reason. Apparently it was perfectly natural. Allison would soon bleed like that too. And according to Mom, it meant that someday when they married (Ha, who could date around here?), they could have babies.

It never occurred to Allison babies could come without marriage.

She and Luther were fifteen the first time they tried more than kissing. They were wedged in a tiny closet of one of the training rooms during their rare half hour of free time. It wasn’t nearly enough time.

Well, it wouldn’t have been if Luther hadn’t come less than two minutes after Allison wrapped her fingers around him. 

They kept meeting at the same time and eventually had sex. They got better at it even. Allison learned to orgasm, and she enjoyed it so much that she started doing it under the covers at night, Dad’s security cameras be damned. It was only a matter of time before she thought to look up at the camera, smile, and say, _“I heard a rumor you decided we need more privacy.”_

She’d never rumored Dad before. Allison half-worried it wouldn’t work and that she’d be punished. It did, though. He announced the next morning at breakfast that he’d been thinking it over and that they needed more privacy than the cameras allowed. He would not be monitoring their sleep anymore. 

Since their rooms were so close together, Luther and Allison occasionally used it as an excuse to sneak in to see the other. 

She was seventeen, just two weeks past Ben’s death when she threw up for the first time. Mom whisked her into an exam to check her over for any flu symptoms and labeled her perfectly healthy. Despite what Allison would later read about pregnancy, morning sickness rarely happened for her. On occasion it happened again, after a particularly hard training or any time she walked into the kitchen while Mom was cooking meat.

At some point along the way, Klaus disappeared, and while no one was surprised, everyone cried. It went without saying that they’d probably never see him again.

“Allison?” Vanya’s voice rang out loudly in the small bathroom, even though she put little confidence behind it. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

It has been two months since she’d started throwing up somewhat regularly. Allison wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood delicately, flushing away the evidence of her sickness. “I’m fine,” she said stiffly. “Must be hormones.”

That was the excuse their father was constantly muttering about whenever anyone acted out, so it seemed as good as anything else to say.

Vanya sucked in a breath, her hesitance as loud as Allison’s retching had been.

“What?”

“It’s- It’s probably nothing.”

Allison crossed her arms, hip popping out to lean against the sink in a confident power pose. She’d been working on those. “Spit it out.”

“Are you pregnant?”

Both girls froze, even though Vanya had been the one to say it. Allison took a beat to process before scoffing and backing away. She didn’t have far to go in the small bathroom.

“That’s impossible.”

Vanya ducked her head and refused to make eye contact as she asked, “But haven’t you and Luther…?”

“We’ve done that, yeah,” Allison admitted. “But we haven’t. We’re not. Vanya, I can’t be. We’re not married. You can’t be Mom and Dad without being married.”

The look Vanya gave her was one of pity. Allison did not like being pitied, especially by Vanya. “It doesn’t work that way. Anyway ours aren’t married.”

“Yeah, but Mom’s not—” Allison paused. “That’s why our births were so unique. Our moms weren’t married.”

“We don’t know that,” Vanya said. She shuffled a bit closer, trying to be comforting. “That was special because they instantly hit labor. Some of them could have been married. Allison… The only thing you need to get pregnant is sex.”

That was impossible. No way could Vanya of all people know more about this than Allison. Allison knew everything before Vanya. She was always ahead of Vanya. Biology had only failed her once (Well, twice, if chest size was taken into account). She refused to let her brain fail her too.

“Oh, Allison.”

They both jerked toward the hall, toward Mom’s wide eyes, her face strained despite her programmed smile. “Allison,” she said again. “I’m sorry I did not prepare you well. We had better run some tests.”

Allison did not remember the next few minutes. She yelled, screamed, fought back. She hissed rumors at Mom, even though they didn’t work on robots. Eventually Mom managed to inject her with a dose of anesthetic that was part of her emergency protocol. Vanya jumped from her hiding place in the corner to help catch her. By now Diego and Luther had come running to see what the problem was.

“Luther,” Mom said in her typical smooth voice. “I need you to carry Allison to the infirmary. Vanya, why don’t you come with? I feel you could be a helpful presence.”

“What about me?” Diego asked, taking a step forward.

“I don’t believe this will concern you.” Mom’s efficient tone didn’t normally stab him, but now it did. “We will fetch you if necessary.”

…

“He should not have been here!” Dad admonished, yelling at Grace.

Her eyes were wide, and for a second, Allison saw her smile crack. “I thought it best to tell them together. He was present in the conception. It seemed fair for him to be here when test results came back.

Allison shivered, staring at the print out of her blood work results. She was pregnant.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Luther whispered. He seemed unaware of the argument between their parents. Allison shivered as she turned toward him, and she found an expression of wonder and love in his eyes. Despite her fears, she smiled back.

Luther’s voice caught their father’s attention. “Absolutely not! There will be no children born in this house!”

“But I’m already…” Allison trailed off. She couldn’t quite say it. “We can’t change that.”

“We can,” Reginald said. In that moment, he stopped being her father. “These things can be taken care of. It will be an unfortunate moment in our history, but you won’t have any effects. It will be like you were never with child.”

With child. The expression broke something loose inside Allison. 

“No!” 

She looked up with wide eyes, shocked at quiet Vanya’s outburst.

“Number Seven!”

“No,” Vanya repeated, standing up to her full height. It wasn’t much, but Allison felt intimidated on her behalf. “You’ve ruined our lives, but you’re not ruining this. You don’t get to take her baby away!”

Allison curled in on herself, hands tight around her middle. She needed to protect herself, to protect her baby. 

“Number Seven, this is not up for discussion. Even if it was, you would not have a say in the conversation.”

“What about me?” Allison demanded, still hunched over to hold herself. “It’s my baby. I want to keep it.”

Reginald sputtered. His monocle shook enough that he had to adjust it. “Number Three! Control yourself. You are a child yourself. You can’t raise one.”

“I’ll help.”

Allison had never heard Luther contradict their father before. He stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm as his body formed a block between Allison and Reginald. “It’s my baby too. I’m responsible.”

“Yes, you are.” From Reginald, it didn’t sound like a fact so much as an accusation. “I have full intentions of dealing with you later. For now, get out of here.”

“Dad,” Luther pleaded. “You can’t do this.”

“I can, and I will.”

“You can’t!” Allison’s voice exploded from her. “You take my baby away, and you’re harming it and me.” She scrambled from the table to cling to Mom’s skirts. “Mom, my baby is alive. I’m alive! He’s trying to hurt us.”

Mom instantly stopped smiling as her protocol kicked in, and she pulled Allison behind her. As Allison peered around her mother’s skirts, she was struck by the protection of her family. Mom, Luther, and Vanya all stood, physically keeping Reginald away from her baby.

“This is my institution!” Reginald proclaimed. “I will not have my authority undermined in my own home.” He removed his monocle, shaking it to accent his point.

The monocle suddenly shattered through the air, out of his hand. It slammed against the wall, imbedded by a knife.

Allison jerked her head toward the doorway where Diego stood tossing another knife up and down. “It’s already b-been undermined, old man. You keep hurting this family, chasing our brothers away and—” his breathing hitched “—killing them. You don’t get to hurt my sister too.”

Reginald stood speechless, his fingers still posed from holding that stupid little scrap of glass.

“This is my baby,” Allison declared, feeling brave enough to stride closer. Mom, Vanya, and Luther all moved parallel her, creating a semi-circle that Diego completed around the old man. “This is my body and my baby, and you have no control here.” She took a breath before looking him in the eye.

Reginald’s mouth fell open, as if he knew what Allison was about to do.

_“I heard a rumor that you left this house and never came back.”_

His mouth snapped shut. Reginald turned abruptly and shouldered his way past Diego. To his credit, Diego looked at her first, waiting for a nod from Allison before turning to follow, to make sure the old man actually left.

Allison was afraid to look at Luther, but she made herself do it. She knew how much he looked up to Reginald, and she was afraid of what he might stay to her for sending his father away. She found him crying.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, the finality of what she’d done hitting her. Reginald had snarled in the past about how she’d use her powers without thinking through the implications or her wording. She’d done that now. All Allison had wanted was Reginald out of her life and unable to ever come back. She hadn’t thought about how that would shove him out of Luther’s as well.

Luther’s mouth fell open as he turned to her. “Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I just—”

His arms came up around her suddenly, and Allison buried her face against his chest. He just kept getting taller than her. Now that Reginald was gone, she’d have to start wearing heels to keep up. After the baby, though.

Allison sucked in a harsh breath as she imagined the life ahead. She hadn’t signed up for this, and neither had Luther. Maybe Reginald had been right. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t a mother. Allison could barely take care of herself. She couldn’t be responsible for another life.

“You did what you had to do,” Luther said, his voice cutting through her mental loop. “Allison, I— I love you.”

She looked up at him, realizing that at some point she’d started crying too. 

“You do?”

Luther nodded.

Hesitantly Allison raised a hand before cupping his cheek. On some level, she was aware of Mom offering them a warm smile as she led Vanya from the room to give them privacy. Vanya’s face was down, but Allison thought she was smiling too.

“I love you too,” she near-whispered. “I always have.”

His arms tightened a little, as if Luther never wanted to let her go. “We’re going to be parents.”

Allison swallowed hard, aware that he would be able to feel if her breathing stopped from shock. “I know.”

“Are you… I know we’re not ready, but do you want this? With me?”

His skin under her fingertips felt like coming home. She could make out the slightest amount of stubble on his jaw. “I want everything with you.”

…

Vanya and Diego waited long enough to decide that Reginald was indeed not coming back before creating a mission of their own: to bring Klaus home.

Allison wanted to help, but her family overruled her. According to Mom, she needed to eat well, rest, take pills, and not much else. Pogo—who sided with them after a long conversation with Vanya in the courtyard—reviewed Mom’s programming, and both had to admit that she wasn’t equipped to handle the birth. They hired a private doctor using a small portion of the money Reginald had left behind. Dr. Gwendoline was kind but firm. She agreed with Grace’s assessment, even without knowing the extra stakes. Allison had bound Reginald not to return to the house, but he was still free to roam the city. None of them knew for sure where he had gone or if he would try something if he found one of them alone.

So Allison stayed cooped up at home while Vanya and Diego worked their way through a list of strategies to find Klaus. Luther rarely left her side. 

Allison was at twenty-seven weeks, just before her third trimester, when Diego brought him home.

Klaus was a raging mess at first. Allison hid away, not wanting to deal with him when he was high and apparently somewhat violent. Klaus stormed his way through the house, cursing it, everyone inside, and Reginald in particular. He threw things, destroyed without reason. When Diego finally had him convinced that the old man was well and truly gone, Luther and Vanya swooped in. 

They made him take time to sober up before he could see Allison. In some ways, she hated being treated like a delicate thing. She could still see her toes at this point, mostly. She wasn’t helpless. But she’d always hated seeing Klaus using. Not seeing his withdrawal was a blessing.

Eventually he appeared in the drawing room doorway, just standing and staring at her like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“I think I’ve gained the weight you lost,” Allison said. It was meant to be a joke, but her heart sank at the sight of him. Klaus had never been big, and now he was positively skin and bones. His eyes seemed to sink in his head, and the heavy smudging of eye liner didn’t actually help.

Klaus chuckled as if she’d actually been funny. As he sat down beside her, Allison was struck by how little she truly knew her brother. 

They talked about nothing and everything for what felt like hours, including the details of what she’d said to keep Reginald Hargreeves out of their lives for good. He told her about how lost he had felt without Ben, how it seemed like no one else cared the same way he did. Klaus gave her the vague overview of how he’d spent the last six months, and Allison tried not to cry about each new thing she learned. They synced in a way they never had. Allison had never felt more connected to her seer brother. She told him about her denial at the beginning and the steps she’d taken since to make sure the baby was as healthy as possible. She told him about the way she had laughed as Luther finally had to ask for Vanya’s help setting up the crib. She told him about the little things everyone had done to get ready for this baby.

Klaus’ eyes slipped down to her stomach again. “You really care about this baby.”

“She’s my whole world,” Allison confessed. “I’ve never even met her, but… I’d do anything to keep her safe.”

“That’s the way parents are supposed to be.” Klaus’ voice was dark, but he snapped himself out of it. “Hang on, ‘she’? Luther didn’t mention anything about it being a little girl.”

“He doesn’t know. Everyone else does, but he wanted it to be a surprise. I don’t actually think I trust you all to keep it hidden for another like three months, but we can try.”

“Have you named her?” Without asking, Klaus placed a hand against her stomach and the baby. 

Allison didn’t mind. When it was her family, she liked the touch. The baby stirred under his hand, and Klaus looked at her in wonder.

“I have a name picked out, but no one knows it yet.”

Klaus waggled his eyebrows. “Perhaps your favorite brother could find out first?”

Although she tapped her jaw in contemplation, Allison already knew she would tell him. She’d been waiting for Klaus. “I like Claire for the first name.”

“Claire is pretty. Claire Hargreeves. It’s nice. You know I hear the most challenging question in situations like this is the baby’s surname, but I guess that won’t be a problem here.”

Allison swatted him. “Be nice. I think you’re going to like the middle name.”

“Do you name her after me?” he asked, draping himself dramatically across the couch.

He wasn’t far off.

“I want the full name,” Allison said, “to be Claire Bennet Hargreeves.”

She wasn’t prepared for Klaus to burst into tears and pull her into a tight hug. 

“Klaus,” she gasped. “Space. Breathing.”

“Shit,” he swore as he pulled back. “Oh my god, Allison. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I didn’t mean to—”

“Relax. You didn’t hurt me.” She swallowed hard. “Are you… Is that okay?”

“Okay? Okay?” Klaus shook his head like it was the silliest question he’d ever heard. “Allison, that’s wonderful.” He turned sharply, staring at a spot on the far couch. A smile spread across his face.

“Yeah,” he said, and Allison got the feeling he wasn’t talking to her. “You heard that right. It’s after you.”

Allison licked her lips and stared at the same place Klaus was. She couldn’t see anyone, but if she thought hard, she could imagine him there.

“Klaus?” she whispered. “Is that… Ben?”

He nodded. “He loves it. He’s crying right now. I didn’t think ghosts could cry, but you’ve gone and made it happen.”

Allison felt a splash of wetness on her cheek and realized she was crying too. “Don’t tell Five if you ever see him in the afterlife. I don’t want to tell him that his name was too horrible to make fit.”

Klaus laughed loudly and turned back to her. “He says you picked the best looking brother anyway.” His expression softened as he placed a hand back on her stomach. “You know you’re going to be a great mother.”

The realness in his eyes was hard to look at, but Allison wouldn’t let herself turn away. “Thank you. I’m trying.”

“That’s all anyone can ask.”

Klaus stood and held a hand out for her to take. After Allison let him help her up, he slung an arm around her thickening waist. They ambled out of the drawing room like that, and Allison was content.

“LUTHER, YOU’RE HAVING A GIRL!”

Well, she’d been content, she mused as she clamped her hands over her ears. That didn’t drown out the sound of Luther thundering down the stairs. 

“Klaus Hargreeves, I’m going to kill you!”

Allison laughed as Klaus took off around the corner. Luther stopped long enough to kiss her and say, “She’ll be beautiful, just like her mother.” Then he was off again after Klaus. Allison looked up and saw Vanya leaning over the second floor banister. They smiled at each other for a moment before Allison turned toward the kitchen to find Mom. Diego was in there helping her kneed bread dough, and he stepped aside to offer her the task if she wanted it.

Allison knew most people would consider her too young to have a baby and that most would also have a problem with the baby’s father. Those facts didn’t matter.

She was here and ready for Claire. Thanks to the support system around her, Allison knew she could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. I think my favorite part was everyone coming together to kick out Reginald. If I have one regret, it's that I couldn't find a smooth way to fit a private moment with Diego or a second with Vanya in.
> 
> Would you guys be interested in a continuation for after the baby is born?


End file.
